shipediafandomcom-20200213-history
RMS Etruria
RMS Etruria was a steamship owned by Cunard line and built by Messrs John Elder & co, Glasgow in 1884. She was one of the last Cunarders fit with retractable auxillary sails along with her sister ship RMS Umbia. The Etruria along with her sister ships were record breakers at the time as they were the largest liners of the time doing the transatlantic route faster than any other liners. She was ordered in 1883 and launched on 20 September 1884 and completed in the water March 1885.RMS Etruria was to start her regular service to New York from Liverpool, but the clouds of crises were looming, and by the New Year of 1885 a crises involving Russia's threat to invade Afghanistan was coming to a head. This was to bring Etruria's North Atlantic service to a halt temporarily, before she had even made her maiden voyage. On the 26 March, Etruria, and her sister RMS Umbria , found themselves chartered to the Admiralty. With the dispute reaching a settlement, Etruria was released from Admiralty service within a few days, although her sister was retained for six months. On the 25 April 1885, Etruria finally made her Maiden voyage under the command of Captain McMicken. She made the Atlantic crossing calling at Queenstown (Cobh). On her very next crossing, westbound (Liverpool to New York), she won the prestigious Blue Riband (see the table below) and proudly flew the pennant for Cunard. Later in the year the Etruria was involved in a collision. On 20 September 1885, she was outward bound from New York and in Lower New York Bay, at anchor due to dense fog. The 4,276 ton cargo ship Canada, owned by the National Steamship Company of Limerick collided with the Etruria, on her starboard side. The Canada scraped alongside Etruria, ripping away a portion of her rigging, but fortunately there were no casualties. Both ships continued on their voyages Loss The two 23-year-old sisters were now getting to the point where technical progress had well and truly overtaken them. The RMS Lusitania and Mauretania were off the drawing board, were slowly taking shape, and were due to enter service in late 1907. On Wednesday the 26 August 1908, RMS Etruria was moving astern from her pier in Liverpool to anchor opposite the Princes' Landing Stage, where her passengers would embark. Unfortunately a hopper crossing the Mersey came too close to the Etruria and was violently rammed by her. Etruria's rudder and propeller were thrust deep into the hopper, almost severing it in two. However, being impaled on the Etruria's propeller prevented the hopper from sinking. Both vessels drifted helplessly in the Mersey, and the hopper was violently crushed against the landing stage. This not only spelt the end for the hopper, but finished the career of the Etruria as well. Her propeller, rudder and steering gear were seriously damaged, forcing the cancellaion of her sailing to New York. Etruria's passengers were put up in hotels and then caught the RMS Umbria later in the week. As for the Etruria, she was taken into dock, where temporary repairs were made. She would not cross the Atlantic again, and after spending time laid up at Birkenhead, she was finally sold for the sum of £16,750 in October 1909. On the 10 October 1910, the Mersey tug Black Cock took the Etruria in tow to her final destination of Preston,Lancashire , where she was broken up.